simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Empire of Lusitania
The Federal Empire of Lusitania is a Sovereign State in the UKO Peninsula of the Centura Donna Continent, it is ruled by Emperor Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania, the latter also rules Aquitania, thus creating a Personal Union between the two sovereign states: Aquitania and Lusitania. The Empire succeeded the Lusitanian Confederation in the year 2989 which was formed in the year 2970, a few years after the annexation of the Meiji State and the end of the Second Great War. It is compromised of three Imperial States, the State of Aquitania, the State of Cairstadt and the State of Meiji. 'Etymology' Lusitania is an ancient word in the Aquitanii Sacred Language meaning "New" or "Adventure". 'History' The Confederation was declared in the year 2970, it also declared more autonomy from the Aquitanian Kingdom and swore and held a democratic system, loyalty to the Kings of Aquitania and to the Monarchs of the UKO. Reconstruction Stage 2970-2975 After the war, the State of Meiji was in ruins, after the Confederation was declared and the first Governor-General was sworn into service, reconstruction begun immediately in the State of Meiji and the northern State of Aquitania. The Capital of the Confederation was declared to be Ostenhertz in January 1, 2971 and by the year 2975, Meiji was fully restored and turned into a major economic boost for the Confederation and the UKO. The creation of the new phase of the Osten to Cairstadt Railway was facilitated by the annexation of Meiji while also providing a huge boost to this state. Stability and Turmoil 2975-2988 The Confederation thrived under its governing body, the Governor-General offerred the Lusitanian Crown to His Majesty the König of Aquitania Wilhelm II both in 2979 and 2985, with the title of Emperor, but the Monarch refused. By the year 2980, the Confederate Government had not heard of the Central UKO Government or Monarch in nearly 5 years and public awareness of the neglect and independence the Confederation had from the UKO Government rose dramatically, nationalism was very high. In just three years, from 2983 to 2985, the Lusitanian Confederation acceoted refugees from a northern war zone, without any further investigation, they were sheltered in the States, mainly the State of Aquitania and Cairstadt. In the year 2986, protests, riots and shoot outs began occurring in cities and towns, large crowds lead by Bolsheviks, the recent "refugee" immigrants were demanding secession from the UKO and the establishment of a monarchy, or direct rule from Aquitania under a communist regime. The issues became dire when in the years 2987 and 2988, violence escalated and executions were more common, General-Governor Sevraand Hadentburg was loosing control of the situation and of the Confederation, the Governor, in desperation waged a White Terror counter against revolutionaries and bolsheviks, something he would regret a year later. November Outbreak Revolution On the 28th of November, a large mob stormed the Palace of Lusitania, killed the Golden Guards and shot several Government Officials, the Oceania Tower, administrative offices of the UKO, were also stormed. UKO Officials were killed and the tower was then bombed by a major bolshevik mob, the tower collapsed a few minutes after the bombing. Both Government Buildings were stripped off their UKO Flags, the latter which were burned, and immediately had the Lusitanian Flag on their very top, proclaiming the Revolution. Immediately, the City broke into panic and disorder, with a Bolshevik army ravaging the South and Port Districts, while the Loyalist Armies Evacuated the North. Ostenhertz declared a State of Emergency, followed by other cities, the Constantine Embassy was stormed by revolutionaries and its occupants murdered and held hostage. Non-Revolutionaries, or Royalists were evacuated by the remaining and weakened forces of Lusitania with this action, ONI discovered that the Revolutionaries were split by Pro-Aquitanians and Pro-Communists. ONI later revealed that years of immigrant acceptance of refugees, Bolsheviks, was the primary cause of the Revolution, secondary causes being the Autonomy Granted by the Aquitanian Kingdom and the Neglect of the UKO Government. The Lusitanian Confederation recommends the immediate evacuation of Foreign Embassies in that State of the UKO and the evacuation of other State UKO Civilians, as Bolsheviks target other State UKO Civilians and Embassies. Red Terror, White Terror On July 3rd, 2988, Aquitania and an international force compromised of Eastern Heaven and Pegersian forces intervened to stop the Revolutionaries, the State of Meiji was spared from the invasion as it had no turmoil among its citizenship. 125,000 Aquitanian Soldiers, 20,000 Pegersians, Several Units from the Eastern Heaven Royal Marine Bridage and the EHS Kagutsuchi have invaded and fought harsh battles against the well supplied Bolsheviks, quickly advancing towards Ostenhertz. Constantino forces intervened in the northern State of Cairstadt, taking nearly all the country-side by September and awaiting support and approval to enter cities. From July to September, Bolshevik forces were weakened severely and prisoners of war were executed immediately for their continued acts of war in cities and country-side. Imperial Revolutionaries were given more mercy and honour as they respected the local population and the innocent lives. The weakened Bolsheviks retreated and took the City of New Highever, inflicting heavy losses on civilians due to an inability to evacuate them on time. An evacuee ship with 3,790 refugees was bombed and sunk as it left harbour, infuriating civilians and causing revolt, the effects in the Kingdom of Aquitania were also heavy, leading people to support the Imperial Revolutionaries, implied in peacefull requests in front of the Königsberg Palace, with chants and songs honouring the König Wilhelm II and encouraging him to form an Empire, much to his dissapproval. The Revolution ended in the year 2989 after New Highever was re taken. After the battle, Lusitania declared its independance from the UKO and Aquitania formally withdrew from the Union after the Grand Union of Monto formally did so a few months earlier. Independent Lusitania and Proclamation The declared Federal Empire of Lusitania's National Assembly discussed who their new leader would be, until in the year 2992, Wilhelm II was declared Emperor and the latter accepted. The Emperor first addressed several issues and fears of the Lusianians, the main one being the Paranormal and Expansionist Imperialistic Tendencies of their neighbors, the Northern Kingdom. The radicals, which numbered in the millions, wanted to break diplomatic relations, deport all ethnic Nortes and strip the land of Norte customs and cultural traditions, but the Emperor refused such "Ridiculous Proposals" and just passed a law to secure and better monitor the borders between the Northern Kingdom and Lusitania, which were previously opened and "Pass Free". In the year 2992, after such laws were placed, the Accident of Bullet Train 109, which was crossing the Northern Kingdom, soured relations between the Northern Kingom and Lusitania. Emperor Sephiroth's Ministers offered to revive the victims, but the families and general public were further angered with this response, as Aquitanian values see death as an honour and the magnificent tomb process a grand ceremony and the fact that Emperor Sephiroth was not aware of the magnitude of the disaster, which most victims unfortunately unrecognizable.